camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Annika Hale
Appearance Tall, strong, blonde hair with blue streaks, really pale, big blue eyes/green. Small face, seems fragile, but can kick butt. Personality Annika is strong willed and stubborn, she doesn't tak no for an answer. People make fun of her but she doesn't care, she's tough and knows what it feels like to have someone hate her. Annika is extremly smart, she has her blonde moments, but can be funny that way. She does have a sense of being humorous. Her motto is ' Just keep going, hang your head and keep going, no matter what.' History Harvey met ( one of the goddesses) on a business job, fell in love had a daughter. Annika was born is rainy B.C. Canada, into a famly that hated her. For years her dad abused her, and cursed her existince. Harvey treated her like dirt til she was 12, when he got married and had other kids with his wife. Harvey kicked her out to live on her own. Annika stumbled through streets until she met this older lady. That lady allowed her to live with her for 3 years, then she died. Annika became depressed as she had befriended the old lady. She misses her dearly upon this day. Annika has turned 15, and still wears that necklace. Every now and then she has a hullucination of a creature trying to kill her, she kills it with her sword and carries on. It has a lion on it. One day a women ( mother, a goddess) found her sleeping in a box in an alley, nursed her back to health and brought her to a camp. Camp Pyramid. Annika's journey begins there. At age 15. Powers Offensive #Children of Sehkmet can create super sharp claws for throwing, slashing and climbing walls. #Children of Sehkmet ability to create gusts of hot wind which will slow the movements of all effected by them as well as slowly burning anyone hit by the wind. #Children of Sehkmet have the ability to call upon a focused heat storm which burns a small area drying out all plant life inside it; anyone standing inside the effects of the storm may be scaled by the heat, the longer they stand in the effected area, the worse the scald. The area can not be any more than two to three times the size of the user. Defensive #Children of Sehkmet induce an instinctive and uncontrollable rage in others, which causes the opponent to be distracted, and leaves them vulnerable. #Children of Sehkmet can create sand and dust storm that can blind an opponent for a temporarily period of time. Passive #Children of Sehkmet have innately proficient in combat, and have hold a higher state of physical prowess #Children of Sehkmet are known to are innately proficient archers. Supplementary #Children of Sehkmet can tap into a primal rage which allows them to increase there strength, agility and endurance, but separate friend from foe and attacks everyone, and state of mind where the users only thoughts are simply: fight, flight, or mate. #Children of Sehkmet are known to take on lion features like claws, tails, teeth and ecc. for a short time. #Children of Sekmet cause anyone of the opposite gender to be, at least slightly, attracted to them; they also attract people of the same gender that consider themselves gay or lesbian, but this only occurs when the child of Sehkmet is rather happy or calm. Counselor and Leitenant Only #It is rare ability that a child of Sehkmet ability to detect illness in other individuals, and as well as being cure, or heal most form of wounds or illness, with the exception of fatal wounds or illness. Trait #Children of Sehkmet are excellent swimmers. #Children of Sehkmet are known to be extremely aggressive #Children of Sehkmet can be able to see in the dark, and stalk an opponent without being caught. #Children of Sehkmet is excellent with kids Relationships